The present invention relates to saber saws. Various saber saws have been conventionally developed to cut or saw woody or steel materials or pipes in the housing or building construction sites or similar fields.
Conventional saber saws are basically classified into first and second types. According to a saber saw of the first type, a saw blade is reciprocated along a linear path. According to a saber saw of the second type, a saw blade is moved along an orbital path, for example, an elliptic path. The second type is also referred to as the orbital cutting type.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,120 discloses a vibration dampening and heat sink mechanism for a reciprocating hand-held saw which has a carrier guide with limited axial and radial movement positively controlled by an eccentric.
The conventional saber saws of the orbital cutting type, for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,120 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,732, are preferable to cut relatively soft material, such as woody members.
In general, reciprocative movement of the saber saws cause axial vibration. Providing a counterweight is effective to suppress such vibrations (refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,025,562 and 5,555,626).